


【橙蕉】甜度

by xueye



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueye/pseuds/xueye
Summary: 一篇生贺文，祝纮汰1.30生日快乐！！！w*短文，车的部分写得很平淡（（
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Kudos: 1





	【橙蕉】甜度

**Author's Note:**

> *祝水瓶座橙橙生日快乐呀！  
> *基于本篇15-16集剧情的原作向橙蕉。之所以选择这2集，是因为2014年的1月30日在这2集的放送日期之间

雨是在半路突然下起来的，毫无防备的葛叶纮汰只得慌忙地戴起铠武队卫衣的连帽，顶着淅沥的冬雨小跑赶到DrupeRs店铺门前。被骤雨折腾了一阵的他看起来活像只被淋湿的委屈小狗。

他凑进店内靠窗的最后一排位置，任疲惫的身子重重地沉入软绵的沙发中。葛叶纮汰阖上眼舒了口气，也暂时顾及不上从对面座位传来的关于他又一次迟到了的责问。

“抱歉啊，戒斗。”休整片刻后，他稍微从靠垫的塌陷处直起腰，“在街上发现了Inves，恐怕又是从哪里的Crack跑出来的吧，耽误了点时间。”话音刚落，葛叶纮汰就因为被冰雨浸湿了外衣的寒冷而忍不住打了个喷嚏。

果然笨蛋是不会说谎的，驱纹戒斗想道。

巴隆队的队长无奈地调整了翘腿的姿势，转而撇过头去凝视身侧窗玻璃上不停滑落的水珠，“雨开始下了十分钟后你还没到，我就知道结局会是这样。”

葛叶纮汰再次把饱含歉意的目光投向约会对象，但他确实也没有从戒斗的话语中听出太多强硬的腔调。最近由于Crack的蔓延愈发的肆无忌惮以及Beat Riders之间的矛盾升温，葛叶纮汰第一次如此深切地感受到来自这座城市内部蠢蠢欲动的不安。他说不上这股沉重压抑感的本体是什么，只是笃定着一定要从世界树的阴谋下保护好市民的念头——现在能够与自己合作的驱纹戒斗也是这么认为的吧。葛叶纮汰看向面前总是摆着一张扑克脸的驱纹戒斗，心想如此坚硬的人会不会也有感到疲惫的时候。

“......你在发什么呆？”

从沉思中猛地抽离回现实的葛叶纮汰感到有些头疼，他果然还是不习惯难解的思考。他后知后觉地发现茶几上新添了杯冒腾着热气的咖啡以及一小袋糖包。

“我请的。”驱纹戒斗直截了当地答道，他给自己也点了杯一模一样的。

“谢谢......好苦！”葛叶纮汰被意外的苦涩刺激得马上精神了起来，而更让他惊讶的是眼前的驱纹戒斗居然面不改色地直接喝起了黑咖啡，旁边的糖包纹丝未动。

“戒斗一直都是这么喝咖啡的吗？”

“原味的比较提神。”

葛叶纮汰听完吐了吐舌头，他撕开一旁的包装，将粉末尽数倒入咖啡，随后再用店家准备好的小勺来回搅拌。葛叶纮汰出神地观察着砂糖慢慢地融化在杯内深色的漩涡中，味蕾上浓厚的苦感让他的神经变得有些微妙的亢奋。

他回想起了从世界树总部逃出来的那天晚上。他和驱纹戒斗成功逃离被称作海姆冥界的森林后，最终一起跌跌撞撞地回到了铠武的车库据点。室内仅有他们二人，长时间激烈的战斗使得葛叶纮汰全身的细胞仍然处于昂扬的状态。一瞬间，他觉得集中于胯部的热量似乎太过头了，而刚想转身，他便迎上了驱纹戒斗嘲笑的表情。

葛叶纮汰将驱纹戒斗那件标志性的红黑色长外套铺在地上并让其躺下。他们顺从原始的冲动交换着各自真实的体温，放任紊乱无章的呼吸声充斥整个空间。陶醉于这场躯体的交缠并不需要什么遮掩的理由，没有多少感动的要素，不过是因为他们今天才都知道原来自己是被玩弄于掌间的小白鼠罢了。

肤浅的生理快感能够让人短暂地麻痹见证他人悲剧的沉痛。葛叶纮汰温柔地照顾着对方敏感的触点，而在思维极致的混乱中，他突然不禁想了解驱纹戒斗到底是个怎么样的人。从冷酷的宿敌到一起抵抗世界树的共犯，这个生存方式刻板的男人究竟在追逐着什么？

他和驱纹戒斗的关系似乎因为达成了一致的目标而正变得逐渐紧密起来。这是爱情吗？葛叶纮汰尚不能给出答案。但他最后在满是水雾的视野里吻上面前干燥的唇时，驱纹戒斗没有拒绝。

雨点从窗檐滴答坠落的声响由远到近地拉回了葛叶纮汰发散的心绪。他放下摇晃已久的勺匙，提起杯柄呷了一口混合后的液体，提高了甜度的咖啡果然缓解了不少在舌根上残留的酸涩感。尽管最初那份被给予的苦味始终在口中挥之不散，但大概总是可以找到别的东西渐渐覆盖掉的，正如他现在的生活。

“可以开始谈正事了吗？”驱纹戒斗用一种不耐烦的视线看着葛叶纮汰，“留给我们的时间不多，要尽快商量好下一次潜入世界树的计划。”

喝下了整杯热咖啡的葛叶纮汰顿时觉得身体暖和了许多，经过刚才一番整顿后，他也恢复了平日里的那般充满干劲的眼神。他相信能和大家一起挺过这场难关——他有信赖的舞，阿实，其他铠武队的成员们，以及......驱纹戒斗。他无法容忍世界树践踏市民生命的恶劣行径，他将背负初濑死亡的重量，撕破所谓的大人们的虚伪嘴脸，保护他所热爱的泽芽市。

待到两人一同走出甜品店时已是傍晚。雨后的黄昏犹如火燎过一般，夜幕追着天穹的边界线缓慢地将名为寂静的黑色铺陈开来，空气中沁溢着杂草与湿土的清新。驱纹戒斗认得这个他熟悉了二十年的味道，他想起了很多属于泽芽市这片土地的往事，但当他再次望向那座屹立于城市中央的高塔时，方才涌现于脑海的无论是苦涩还是微甜的朦胧记忆，都一并又被他重新埋藏在灵魂深处。

“哇，糟糕——”驱纹戒斗闻声回头，只见葛叶纮汰着急地盯着自己的手机屏幕，“舞他们今晚为我准备了蛋糕，我得赶快过去才行！”

经过驱纹戒斗身边时，葛叶纮汰有点不好意思地笑了笑：“我才想起来今天是我的生日。那我先走啦，戒斗！”夕阳将黑发青年奔跑的影子拖得很长。

驱纹戒斗想着，自己或许并不讨厌这样的笑容。

-fin-


End file.
